battlerondofandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Type Arnval Tranche 2
Arnval redirects here. For Arnval Mk. 2, see Angel Type Arnval Mk.2. Equipment *GE Model LC3 laser rifle (Launcher) *GE Model Railgun RG8 (Launcher) *Alvo PDW9 (Machine Gun) *LP4 Alvo (Handgun) *M4 × 2 (Lightsaber) *AAU7 Wings *FL012 Shield Guard # 1 Equipable *FL012 Shield Guard # 2 Equipable *FL012 Armour *Additional armor FL012 # 1 Equipable *Additional armor FL012 # 2 Equipable *M4 Lightsaber Attachment # 1 Equipable *M4 Lightsaber Attachment # 2 Equipable *Anero Sensor Head *Anero Sensor Head 2/typeS (ArnvalTranche only) *Landing AT3 L / R Legs *AT3 + EX balancer landing L / R Legs (Arnval Tranche) *Part Hair: Long Hair Hair *Extend Booster # 1 Equipable *Extend Booster # 2 Equipable When equipped with this set, your stats increase as follows: Nicknames for the Owner Master (Masuta) Master (Goshujin-sama) Older Sister (Onee-sama) Teacher (Sensei) unlockable Husband Unlockable Weapon Profeciency Bonus: Launcher, Machine Gun Reduction: Knuckle Stat Profeciency ※ Note: A ○ (3) is average, △ denotes below average, and ◎designates above average. Skills Main Gameplay Strategy Arnval is primarily a zoning character in that most cases you want to be as far away as possible while ticking off damage from a safe range. Her mobility is top-notch, but backwards movement suffers a mobility penalty over a forward movement, so at times trying to get away with pure mobility isn't possible. Her Angelic Sky ability can cover this gap to avoid rushdown pressure. You can try to judge if you're able to pure outmaneuver if you're familiar with opponent shinki base Mobility modifiers as well as the moblilty on their builds. In the instance of a long range battle, her strength is in her high evasion and accuracy. Ideally you'll be landing more shots and taking less from an opponent. The downside is that you're likely doing less damage per hit and any hit you take hurts hard, especially skills. Try to pack in a counterskill or rely on using her LC3 Laser at max range meters which can put meter weapons outside of range. Bullet or Laser-reducing passive skills can also determine the outcome of a long range battle. At close range Arnval gets wrecked. From 150-0 meters you're outside Machine Gun range, and even at 0-200 meters you're at risk of a close range attack off a fast shinki. The chances are that you're doing less damage than you're taking per turn, and your weapon options are less than minimal. Her best options are to use Angelic Sky to get to a comfortable distance, or pack a counterskill like a shield to buy time to escape. Equipment Overview *'LC3 Laser Rifle - One of Arnval's best tools. It covers a long range meters which puts her at a safe range from close range shinkis. The Hyper Blast skill complements it perfectly, adding massive damage all in 1 hit. Assuming you can outmaneuver the opponent, you can dominate tension and close range builds. The downside is the long preparation time and low accuracy.' *RG8 Railgun - Sacrifices the range and attack advantage of the LC3 for better accuracy and a followup skill that inflicts the same amount of damage. Can be more functional against shinkis that are inevitably going to be in your face. *PDW9 Alvo - Covers the Mid to Long range zone meters as does the RG8 but has a better chance of hitting an evasion shinki. Good against shinkis with low defense and the followup skill can be done as long as one bullet hits (Less risky than relying on the RG8 followup skill at times). Essentially a lower risk RG8. Watch out for tension builds as rapid fire guarantees meter. *LP4 Alvo - An alright tool at close to mid range. Other handguns deal more damage, so the main attraction is the counterskill function. Remember, countering completely negates an attack, so the low damage output isn't that bad and it also means less SP is burned per counter. *M4 Lightsaber - Dual wieldable for 9 hits instead of 3. They don't serve a large part for Arnval's game, but the skill is nice. You can improvise and try your luck at CQCing a low defense shinki, but this is most-likely a bad idea unless you have a good close range sense on your Arnval. These are more for other shinkis than for Arnval. Also a tension fuel weapon/skill. *'AAU7 Wings - Provide above average mobility and some evasion. Other wings can give more raw mobility, but the real reason to throw these on is for the mobility skill, which can be very useful on offense or defense.' *Shield Guards - Low priority defense parts. Only equip them if you have absolutely nothing else worthwhile to equip and want to squeeze out a little more defense. *'Chest Armor - Gives a little defense, but the real use is the Throw Damage reduction skill.' *Additional Armor Parts # 1 & 2 - Defense scraps to be equipped as leftovers like the Shield Guards. *M4 Lightsaber Attachments - Equipping both buffs the M4 Lightsabers. Only equip if you're using the M4s. *'Anero Sensor Head - There are two sizes; the larger full helm comes with Arnval Tranche. Both are great and tack on additional accuracy. The smaller adds 20 and weighs less, the larger adds 30. Either way you want to be wearing one of these as only Arnval can equip them and accuracy is hard to boost with armor. Very useful.' *AT3 Landing Legs - Again, two versions. The Arnval Tranche version adds 10 mobility and weighs more. Either way these aren't the best legs for anything really. Outclassed by other legs for evasion or mobility. *Hair Part - Takes a space to equip, but gives you three choices of long hairstyles for Arnval. No stat bonus. *'Extend Boosters -' Quite possibly the best armor in Arnval's set. You can tack them on pretty much anywhere for 8 mobility each. Nearly every shinki build can benefit from these. A great way to fill in remaining weight while providing a hefty bonus. Equip these. Category:Busou Shinki